


thunder and whispered words

by sp1mpi3



Series: obey me fluff that i needed [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, One Shot, headcanon beel has a personality, really short but i really wanted this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp1mpi3/pseuds/sp1mpi3
Summary: MC finds out Beel is scared of thunder and comforts him.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: obey me fluff that i needed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	thunder and whispered words

**Author's Note:**

> is thunder even a thing in the devildom? oops guess it is now

It’s not often that the House of Lamentation is quiet, but late into the night when everyone sleeps it’s eerily silent. You make your way down the hall, trying to stay quiet so you don’t wake any of the brothers. On your way to the kitchen, you stopped at one of the windows lining the hallway. It was raining. You didn’t know that it could rain in the Devildom, maybe it was rare, or maybe you were always just too preoccupied to notice, but the pitter patter was a relaxing sound that reminded you of home. Soft thunder rumbled in the distance and you could tell the storm was getting closer. 

As you admired the rain more, another round of thunder cracked louder, slightly shaking the house, and you heard clattering coming from the kitchen. You quickly made your way into the kitchen to see if someone had fallen. It was completely dark save for the light coming from the open refrigerator. 

“Hello?” You asked, looking around. The rain was getting heavier as a soft rumble of thunder seemed to continuously sound overhead. 

Walking to the fridge you almost tripped over a foot. “Beel?” You crouch down and look under the table, and there was a large figure sitting under the table with his knees pulled up to his chest. Honestly, it was a miracle he even fit under the table. 

He shuffled slightly hearing your voice, but his head didn’t lift. “Is something wrong?” You managed to shuffle under the table, the light from the refrigerator barely helping you, but you couldn’t miss the jump when the thunder sounded again. 

You reached out to place a hand on his knee and you could feel him trying not to tremble. “Think I have some chips in my room, if you want them?” He finally looked up at you, and you were pretty sure you saw him nod. So you crawled out from under the table and held your hand out for him to follow. Once he was standing beside you, he took your hand and squeezed it tight, and you offered him a smile before leading him towards your room. 

He stayed close to your side and never let go of your hand, even as you opened the door to your room and turned on a lamp. Light filled your room and you could finally take in the sight of Beelzebub. You would have blushed at noticing him only wearing pajama bottoms, but you were more worried about the dried tear streaks on his face. 

“Beel, what’s wrong?” You ask softly, reaching up to wipe his face, but he dodges and sits on the bed to bury his hands in his face again. 

“Sorry, I-I just…” he mumbled into his hands. You sat down beside him, giving him time to speak. “Belphie is asleep in the attic and I didn’t want to bother him, so I thought if I was eating it wouldn’t bother me but it was just so loud…” 

You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him close, “Hey, it’s okay to be scared.” 

He started to pull back to say something else, but another bout of thunder cracked and his arms wrapped around you to grip on. “Do you wanna stay here tonight?” You whisper in his ear, and he nods against your shoulder. 

Somehow you turn off the lamp and maneuver up onto your bed with Beel still holding on like you’re a lifesaver in the ocean. You sit with your back against the headboard and let him rest his head on your shoulder, his arms still wrapped around your waist. 

“...Thank you, MC.” he says quietly once you both get comfortable. 

“I know you’d do the same for me,” you assure, letting a hand idly play with his hair. He didn’t seem to mind, so you didn’t stop. “Does anyone else know you’re scared of thunder?” 

He shakes his head, “No, it’s embarrassing.” His voice is still deep, but you can tell he must have been sleeping earlier since it has a gruffness to it. You can also feel how warm his body is against yours. “It just- it’s so loud. It reminds me of the Celestial War.” Your other arm holds onto him tighter. 

“Well, you’re safe now,” you assure him, and his muscles feel like they relax a little. “And don’t worry, this can be our little secret.” You softly kiss his forehead and the smallest of smiles tugs at his lips. 

“I knew you’d fit perfectly in my arms,” he mumbles, and you could swear you saw him blush. The rain was still falling and making a rhythmic sound on the roof, but it seemed the thunder had stopped, or maybe you couldn’t hear it over the thumping of your heart as his thumbs rubbed idly circles on your side. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this…” 

“Beel, it’s okay,” your fingers continue running through his hair, “We’re all afraid of something. You don’t always have to be stoic, it’s okay to express how you feel.” 

“You make me feel something, MC. I don’t really understand, but I never feel as hungry or scared when you’re around.” If you focused hard enough, you could feel his heartbeat syncing up with yours. 

You think you know what he’s feeling, because you feel the same thing too. Especially right now. Something about this towering figure, the Avatar of Gluttony, holding onto you and quietly expressing himself makes your heart race. He’s never been this close to you before, but you think you want him to always be this close. His arms are so strong and could easily snap you in half, but right now he feels so fragile and small and everything inside you says that you need to protect him. 

“You’re like my own teddy bear,” he chuckled softly, the sound giving your skin chills. 

Looking down at him to say something, you pause. His breathing evened out and his eyes were closed. He fell asleep in your arms and he looks relaxed. You smile and close your eyes as well. Your feelings can wait a little longer, what mattered was this moment that you would never forget. 

In the morning, a text woke you up:

_ WHO LEFT THE REFRIGERATOR OPEN?! EVERYTHING'S RUINEDDD _

**Author's Note:**

> not used to writing short one shots like this, but I didn't mind. will i do more of this? idk maybe. i just love my boys and they deserve more fluff :')


End file.
